world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020214doirbeau
01:30 GA: omfg beau hey we're all gonna die did ya hear 01:30 CA: ...yeah, I heard... 01:31 GA: so, we're going to your world next?... do you think its dangerous that we have null with us now? 01:31 CA: Why would it be?... 01:32 GA: shes partners with jack 01:32 GA: and she is shooting up drugs over there in a thing that looked like a thing i saw in libbys labratory 01:33 GA: a sciency twink thing 01:33 CA: It's probably some twink thing that I don't understand, don't bother... 01:34 GA: you guys were p cool back there, and its amazing that yall didnt summon jack 01:35 CA: Well yeah, that was the plan... 01:35 GA: or, summon him earlier than he ended up coming anyway 01:36 CA: Oh hey, since you're all magical girly right now, you think you can exlain how it works?... 01:36 GA: okay 01:36 CA: Because I was doing alchemizations, and I think I made a pen thingy... 01:37 -- galactoidArrival GA detransforms, then retransforms, showing off her magical skillz -- 01:37 GA: oh really? whatd you make? 01:37 CA: that is yh... 01:37 CA: really flashy... 01:37 GA: yeah its so great 01:37 GA: going full bamf mode with wings and ribbons and armor and crap 01:38 CA: Oh I combined it with a white queen piece... 01:39 GA: sounds like itll be fun 01:39 GA: just be careful or you might start shipping people 01:39 CA: Ugh, don't remind me... 01:39 GA: oi, dont complain, you got a nice queen 01:40 CA: Hahahhahaaha... 01:40 CA: you're hilarious... 01:40 GA: i dont have stranglemarks on my neck and scars on my sides for nothin 01:40 CA: Hey, on prospit, girls are expected to just obey whatever the men tell them to do... 01:41 GA: the opposite happens on derse 01:41 CA: Fuck, wanna switch places?... 01:41 GA: vejant spoke up like a dumbass and kate and null attacked him 01:41 GA: well i cant really go back anyway 01:41 CA: Vejant?... 01:41 GA: yeah that douchey lookin bird fella over there 01:41 GA: i mean bird lookin douchey fella 01:42 CA: Ah... 01:42 GA: oh and the derse invasion is happening like, rn i think probably 01:42 CA: Yes it is... 01:42 GA: ...and im sure the dq will be pissed i left but haha 01:43 CA: though the queen is more interested in Aura and Nate's wedding now... 01:43 GA: hahahah 01:43 GA: she mustve seen them kissing 01:43 CA: Most definetly... 01:43 GA: ugh, i had the worst time though 01:44 CA: Do tell... 01:44 GA: i had to hold my tongue the whole time 01:44 GA: and i cannot tell you how many times i was kicked down stairs and yelled at in class 01:44 GA: nobody warned me about the stairs when i was forcefully enslaved 01:44 CA: Footstool class right?... 01:45 GA: yeah it sucked 01:45 GA: i was the best in the class tho 01:45 GA: i was so close to graduation, too, and now i cant go back and get my diploma 01:46 GA: by the way, what were you guys doing in the sleigh for a month? 01:46 GA: bc um. you could have finished the quest literally any time. 01:47 CA: Well you see... 01:47 CA: We had this great plan... 01:47 CA: of waiting for the spiders to find the rest of the gear... 01:48 GA: and then fight all of those giant ones for it? 01:48 CA: It's not like you were helping ... 01:49 GA: well so-rry that i died and was busy being abused in dreamland 01:49 GA: while yall fiddled about with your fancy instruments and powers and demons 01:51 CA: Eh it wasn't all bad... 01:51 CA: I got to kick Nate in the balls... 01:51 GA: heheheh yeah that was funny 01:54 GA: anyway uh, see ya around i guess. dont get killed by your possessed gf. 01:54 CA: SHe isnt Possessed!... 01:54 GA: prove it 01:54 CA: Not by demons at least... 01:55 CA: You poured holy water on her... 01:55 GA: im gonna be honest, that was some shoddy holy water 01:56 GA: and black salt? i didnt even know salt could be black 01:57 CA: Yeah, you still need to apologize for that... 01:58 GA: no way im not talking to her shes possesed she said it herself in a chat 01:58 GA: i told her to prepare by getting towels, at the very least 02:00 CA: *sigh* Whatever, I will speak to you later... 02:00 GA: see ya then